This invention relates generally to critical resources, such as but not limited to server connections and modem pools for servers, and more particularly to the management of such critical resources.
Many Internet Service Providers (ISP""s) offer Internet access by what is known as a dial-up line. For example, an ISP may have a given number of modems in a modem pool, such that when a user desires to connect to the Internet, he or she dials the phone number of the ISP, and the modem of the user""s computer connects with one of the modems in the modem pool of the ISP. Many ISP""s offer users the ability to connect for an unlimited or very large number of hours (for example, 150 hours) for a set fee per month.
However, the potential exists that the modem pool may become overloaded. For example, an ISP may have sufficient modems in the pool so that only one-third of its subscribers are able to connect at any given time. If more than one-third of the subscribers try to connect, such users may receive a busy signal when attempting to dial into the ISP. This can be frustrating for ISP subscribers, and potentially may result in a loss of business for the ISP, if those subscribers choose to go elsewhere for Internet access, or a need to add additional modems, resulting in increasing costs.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the current invention.
The above-mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed by the present invention, which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. The invention in one embodiment includes a method. First, the method detects whether maximum utilization of a critical resource has been reached. In one specific embodiment, the critical resource can be a number of modems within a modem pool of an Internet Server Provider (ISP). Second, the method determines the priority of access to this critical resource for each of a plurality of clients. In one specific embodiment, such clients can be end-user computers attempting to dial into the modem pool of the ISP. Third, the method denies or terminates access to at least one of the clients that have the lowest priority of access to the critical resource. In one specific embodiment, this can mean that a client currently connected to the ISP via a modem of the modem pool is disconnected, or can mean that a client attempting to dial into the ISP is refused access.
Thus, the invention provides for advantages not found in the prior art. For example, an ISP can structure its service plans such that users who desire guaranteed access to the Internet have higher priority than other users, but pay for such access priority accordingly. The other users may in return pay a lower monthly fee for Internet access, with the understanding that during peak times there is a potential that they will not be able to access the Internet, or may be kicked off the Internet. Thus, the invention provides for better management of critical resources like modem pools than is found in the prior art.
The present invention includes systems, methods, servers and computer-readable media of varying scope. In addition to the aspects and advantages of the present invention described in this summary, further aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent by reference to the drawings and by reading the detailed description that follows.